


to catch a thief

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Words of October 2019 [23]
Category: Leverage, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: In a world full of corrupt people influencing the innocent and manipulating those in need, Magnus Bane leads a team of... criminals?-because apparently the only way to fight crime is with more crime, it's just better crime.  Or at the very least, it's more fashionable crime.





	to catch a thief

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this for forever and so I decided to do a oneshot for fluff bingo: sunset 
> 
> I used creative license but the sunset is in there!

Magnus was a mastermind. In fact, he was _the_ mastermind. Which made the fact that his team was without a permanent thief somewhat odd until you realized that he could more than adequately fill that role himself, for the most part.

His grifter Tessa, was a chameleon of the trade. Her countenance could go from sympathetic friend to focused business guru in the blink of an eye, melding with the crowd and gaining access to the mark with none the wiser. Maia was his hitter, charmingly funny, full of laughter and the most bizarre knowledge about nearly everything but when needed she could be ferocious, stealthy and gorgeously distracting in a suit. Meanwhile, Raphael was his hacker. Prone to bouts of silence to the point where you wondered if he was still there, until he was muttering a prayer for your idiotic soul over your comm-link

Those who were primarily on the legitimate side of the team were Ragnor, who was their legal aid, helping them out of tight corners and directing them to safety when they were in a bind and then Catarina; whose home was a safe haven as well as being the one who tended to their more dire medical emergencies.

Despite the nearly familial feel the team had, none of them quite knew just what Magnus had against bringing on a regular thief and whatever his reasons, he wasn’t keen on sharing them.  
-  
It was late when the team arrived at the loft. At one point in time Raphael had suggested they make it their headquarters, an idea that had quickly been thrown to the ground and demolished under Magnus’ rather intimidating glare.

One did not mess with Magnus Bane’s space, nor his decor.

As it was, they were waiting for Magnus to open the door. They’d been to his place before but it had been a while and after their last job, he’d declared they were all in need of a good, stiff drink and invited them over as his place had both the best alcohol and the best view for the coming sunset. As insight into Magnus’ mysterious past was always welcome and a drink very much needed, they’d all agreed and followed him to his home. It was only when he went to unlock the door that he paused, hand above the knob even as his posture stiffened.

The crew followed his lead, instincts honed and immediately catching on to the fact that something was amiss.

It wasn’t until they entered the loft itself that Magnus suddenly relaxed and even let out a low chuckle, which didn’t make any sense as his lights were dimly lit and music was playing softly throughout his home.

Maia reached for her knife but the motion was cut off by Magnus sweeping into the room with a broad grin on his face and then ushering them in with an absent wave of his hand. The amount of pure happiness and elation on his face was something that even Tessa, who had known him the longest, had never seen before.

“Darling,” he murmured into the empty space, “this is a wonderful surprise. I take it Catarina has finally cleared you, or you’d still be sulking in the vents.”

As if summoned, a dark figure dropped from the arched ceilings, he was wearing an intricate harness which he seemed more intent on inspecting than saying hello.

“This,” Magnus said with a look of adoration on his face, “is Alexander. The man who stole my heart.”

That caught the man’s attention and he snorted, looking up at Magnus with a soft, fond smile that changed to a blank glower the moment he looked at Magnus’ guests.

“That’s his way of saying I’m his husband… and a thief.”

-

They were in the living room, all in various stages of comfort. The dining room table had been bypassed as a night of what had been set for two had become takeout for all. Magnus had poured their drinks with a heavy hand and his husband had ordered them all food, a bemused furrow to his brow and a stern set to his lips as he’d made the call.

“How did you meet?” Tessa asked, they were all curious but she was the first to voice the question they all wanted to ask.

“Oh, such a boring, uninteresting story,” Magnus said and he fluttered his fingers through the air, drawing attention to what had once been assumed a merely decorative ring.

Alec, as he’d made it clear that only Magnus called him Alexander, snorted softly, shaking his head fondly and replacing his husband’s glass with a new drink before moving to sit next to him.

“Yes,” he said drolly, “it’s unbearably dull, better to skip over it completely.” There was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes however which proved true when Magnus gave an alarmed and oddly undignified squawk, looking at Alec with narrowed eyes and a dangerous gleam that made them spark with gold in the light of the setting sun.

“I only meant,” Magnus said and his voice was low and captivating, “to spare you the indignity of it being shared my love. After all, you were something of an adorable mess when we first met.”

Alec however, either had no shame or remembered things quite differently as he merely rolled his eyes, “he’s convinced that I jumped off the building because I didn’t know what to say to him and doesn’t believe me when I assure him that it was the fastest way for me to get to the ground.”

“Lies!” Magnus exclaimed and he was laughing softly, “I never doubted it was the speedier path, however I also recall a delightful little stutter and you saying something about getting back to the party and then throwing your lovely self off a roof rather than waiting for a reply. I almost thought I wouldn’t see you again, you were so efficient in evading me.”

“Wait,” Maia said, interrupting, “is he why we don’t have an actual thief?”

“That’s what you want to know?” Raphael muttered under his breath, “I want to know why Magnus married someone who jumps off roofs! He’s already a dramatic, daredevil without adding someone equally ridiculous. I can’t believe Ragnor didn’t warn me of this travesty.”

“Yes, well I rather like the thief I’ve got,” Magnus said dryly, “and they can get a bit territorial. Alexander was injured shortly before I called you all to form the team, I was just waiting for him to be cleared.”

“And the secrecy, why didn’t we know about him?” Tessa asked, narrowing her eyes at Alec expectantly.

“I’m shy,” he deadpanned, looking at her with a completely blank face and next to him, Magnus tittered, clapping a hand over his mouth the moment the sound left his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled because Alec makes such a good hitter, like that is genuinely what he could be but then I just remember him jumping off the Institute roof and stray-catting Magnus' balcony and the whole Lorenzo/Antique Pot thing is Parker and Alec would 200% stab someone with a fork.
> 
> Spoilers: he has.
> 
> I probably will come back to this because thief!Alec and mastermind!Magnus are just, I have thoughts about them okay. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
